


Be Careful What Others Hear

by CMGUYSGIRL



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMGUYSGIRL/pseuds/CMGUYSGIRL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin's Strauss' son comes home, unexpectedly. He hears his mother being attacked. He rushes to her defense and sees a man he doesn't recognize. Michael won't just stand around and let his mother be raped. He goes after the guy and David Rossi, never sees it coming. I rated this a "T" because I do mention the word rape. But it should probably be rated a lot lower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What Others Hear

Be Careful What Others Hear  
  
A/N: Idea came to me earlier. Wrote it off the cuff. Tried to clean it up a little. Hope you like it. Check out the Strossi forum, at: https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/You-Give-Me-Fever/120042/  
  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the show or the characters, if I did, well let’s just say, that we shippers, would be a lot happier.  
  
  
Be Careful What Others Hear

Dave is over at Erin's. Her son, Michael, comes home around 8:30 pm. Erin is expecting him to be spending the night at a friend’s house but they two best buds had come to blows, ending their three year friendship when Michael accidently saw pictures on his now ex-friends computer of Michael’s girlfriend, shirtless. Unable to confront Candace in person about cheating on him with his former friend, as she was out of town with her family, the young man headed home, devastated by the betrayal. He comes into the house and hears his mother scream, “Stop, David. Get Off of me! Michael doesn’t even take the time to close the door before he storms up the stairs, towards the sound of his mother’s voice. As he is making his way to his mother, there is the sound of a furniture breaking, a lamp crashes to the floor. He runs even faster and as he approaches the partially closed door, there is a loud shriek from Erin just after Dave says "Oh no Madam Section Chief, you wrote a check and now your butt is going to cash it. I told you what would happen if you didn't stop". Her son hears Erin say, "Stop David. I promise I will never do it again" but Rossi says" I don't believe you as the son enters the room witnesses a stranger straddling his struggling, mother.  
  
A quick glance shows Rossi shirtless and he can see that his mother just has on a bra. Nothing is penetrating his brain but that there is a half-naked man attacking his mother. Michael rushes in and knocks Rossi off his mother. Since Rossi is taken off guard, boy is able to knock him to the ground. The boy punches Rossi in the face before Rossi flips him over and restrains him, but not enough to hurt him as he realizes this is Erin's son and how this must have looked to him. Erin really screams when her son bursts through the door and attacks Dave. She is trying to overcome her son shouting obscenities at Dave and threatening to kill him for trying to rape his mother. The boy is strong for his age and struggles for a few minutes to get free before his mother's words, "Michael stop. David wasn't hurting me. David would never hurt me, He was just tickling me" get through to his brain. Once the young man has calmed down and Dave is sure the situation has been diffused, he stands up, before offering a hand to help Erin’s son off the ground. Erin quickly gets between them, reassuring her son that she is fine, but then realizes, that she is in a state of undress and her minor son is in the room. She quickly scans the room, grabs her discarded shirt off the bed and holds it in front of her, asking her son to go down stairs, giving her and Dave a minute to ‘compose themselves’ promising they would then come down talk about what happened and make proper introductions. The young man, made a hasty retreat as the situation sunk into his brain and he realized he walked in on was his mother and her boyfriend. He gave an involuntary shudder at the thought that if he had come home a little later, he might have witnessed a scene that would have scarred him for life.


End file.
